


A Most Wanted Man

by Kiestris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiestris/pseuds/Kiestris
Summary: 史密斯夫妇梗，犬狼双方结婚六年两看相厌互相以为对方是麻瓜得知真相后干了个爽的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

史密斯夫妇梗，犬狼双方结婚六年两看相厌互相以为对方是麻瓜得知真相后干了个爽的故事。

小天狼星逃家去了美国设定。现在是个美国社会的美国傲罗（。

标题来自勒卡雷老师，大家食用愉快（x）

—————————————————————

 

“你没什么用。我是说，”黑发男人翘着二郎腿，整个人陷在沙发里，“我看不出我来这里的必要性。”

“可你确实预约了接下来两个月的每个礼拜五，是吗，布莱克先生。”

“叫我西里斯，”男人语气里有一丝强硬，他停顿了一下，“那是詹姆干的，他说我应该找人谈谈。”

“你的问题是什么？”

“和别人一样，婚姻上的。“西里斯耸了耸肩。

“出现了什么问题？”

“什么问题？”西里斯反问，恶声恶气地打断了对方，“我没兴趣告诉你这个。”

“那和我谈谈她吧。”

“事实上，是’他’，”西里斯突然坐直，不耐烦道，“你认真的？我都要质疑你的专业性了。”

“我只是试图帮你解决问题，先生。”

西里斯瘫回沙发，一只手支着下巴，另一只手神经质地摩挲着沙发的扶手，像是在思考对方这句话的真诚度。长久地沉默后他终于开口：“他是…另一个世界的，字面意义上的，我们来自两个不同的世界。”

“那你们是怎么遇上的？”

“亏了几个麻瓜，”西里斯嘴里说着治疗师听不懂的单词，在今天下午第一次冲治疗师笑了笑，“在六年前的新奥尔良。”

 

 

六年前 新奥尔良

 

“都他妈别动！”有人朝空中开了一枪。拍卖行里人群四散。人们慌乱地蹲在椅子后面以求遮掩。西里斯象征性地在柱子后坐下，瞟见旁边已经站了个棕发的年轻男人，此刻正无所顾忌地盯着蒙面劫匪。

“你倒不害怕。”

“这里的拍卖品都是被登记过的，不知道他们打算怎么转手它们。”

“你听起来很有了解，工作人员？”

“不，只是个买家。”

“我假设你已经买到了你感兴趣的藏品。”

“是的，但这场抢劫会让交货延期，”对方还在观察着场上的形势，“而我回去的船票在明天。”

“五个敌人，你打算怎么办？”

“喂，你们！别交头接耳的。”蒙面人闻声走近，将枪口对着他们俩。

“看来我得帮你一把了。”西里斯在心里默念了一声Accio，椅子循咒而来重重地打在了劫匪的背上，在他倒地前年轻男人狠狠地踹了他的肚子一脚，捡起对方的枪扔给西里斯。西里斯冲到柱子外击中了另外两个劫匪。然而当最后两名劫匪转身把枪管对准西里斯时，西里斯惊讶地发现抢里居然没子弹了。去你的麻瓜科技，他在心里小声地咒骂着，一边准备抽出袖袋里的魔杖：在如此众多的麻瓜面前使用魔法的善后工作太麻烦了。

拍卖厅的吊灯突然坠落，砸中了剩下的两个劫匪。 

“看来今天是你的幸运日。”年轻男人从柱子后走出来，像是赞赏一般环视了一圈所有倒地的劫匪：“干得非常漂亮。”

“我的荣幸，先生，”西里斯冲对方眨了眨眼，凑近，贴上对方耳朵悄声说着：“不知道我是否也有这个荣幸请你喝一杯？”

 

“像是大多数的酒吧醉酒那样，也像他暗示的那样，这个邀约最后也涉及了性。”棕发男人端坐在沙发上，说到这里有些无奈地扶了扶额。

“你是指在醉酒后，你经常会有一夜情吗？”

“等等，这算什么问题，莉莉可没告诉我我还要回答这种问题。”

“抱歉，莱姆斯，我需要了解你。这会有帮助的。”

棕发男人听着狠狠地抹了一把脸，局促地换了一个坐姿，“不，并不经常。”他顿了顿，“我的情况有些特殊，我在某个时间段会有一些特殊的需求，要不是这个原因我也不用那么急赶着第二天回伦敦。”讲到这他不自觉地望向了窗外。“而且他确实长得，非常英俊。”

“所以，你如何定义这场性？”

“从关系上？我不知道。”莱姆斯无意识地回答着，很快又意识到他应该给治疗师一个确切的说法，最后他叹了口气：“从性上说，它非常完美。”

 

黑发男人把莱姆斯按在门框上亲吻，一边试图解开他的扣子。他啃咬着莱姆斯的锁骨，手找到莱姆斯的的乳头轻轻地揉搓着。莱姆斯呻吟出声，对方像是受到了鼓舞一般，索性把剩下的扣子撕扯开来，舌头裹上了他的乳头，两手紧紧勒住他的胯骨，不由他逃脱。等莱姆斯发出低哑的喘息时，他已经被半推半就地扔在了床上。

他直起身把西里斯拽过来解着他的衬衫，西里斯顺势低头舔舐着莱姆斯的耳朵，把整个耳垂含入口中。莱姆斯发出一声叹息，整个人软了下来。西里斯趁机把吻向下挪动，莱姆斯呻吟着，迎合地贴上来。

皮带已经被解开，西里斯的嘴唇隔着薄薄内裤抵着他的阴茎，莱姆斯顺从地抬起腰好让他把内裤拉开。西里斯分开他的腿，在两侧留下一排细腻湿滑的吻，然后一下子含住了他的阴茎。炙热和潮湿突然包裹住莱姆斯，他愉悦地惊喘出声。他望向西里斯，西里斯冲他眨了眨眼，嘴唇和舌头在莱姆斯得阴茎上滑蹭，吸吮，啃咬，同时用手指拨弄着阴囊。莱姆斯把头向后仰去，手指纠缠着西里斯的卷发，没有自制力地向前顶撞着，最后在西里斯口中彻底释放。“上帝，你太棒了，”他喘息着说。

西里斯把精液全部吞下，爬过来亲吻莱姆斯。莱姆斯的双眼在高潮的余韵里失焦，等意识过来时，对方已经把手指插入他的后穴。莱姆斯下意识地夹紧了双腿，西里斯不得不轻打他的臀部示意他放松点。他爬到床头柜找出润滑剂，在第二次进入时轻易地找到了那个点，他轻轻戳刺按压着，莱姆斯的呻吟开始变得支离破碎。这让西里斯硬得发疼，他快速抽出手指解开裤子，将阴茎抵在褶皱入口，一下次全顶了进去。莱姆斯惊呼着，下意识地用手肘抵着他，他拨开莱姆斯的手，低头用牙齿轻咬莱姆斯已经肿胀变硬的乳头，用舌尖逗弄，一面挺动着自己的胯部，狠狠干进莱姆斯的身体里。

 

“是的，”西里斯把额前垂下的散发向后拨去，“一开始的时候，这只关乎性。”

“听起来当时你们并没有把它发张成长久关系的打算。”

“因为第二天他连句再见也没有就直接走了。去他的。”西里斯小声地咒骂了一句。

“那这场性是有预谋的？”

“当然，起码我对他非常感兴趣。当时我认为他，”西里斯顿了顿：“非常与众不同。”

“后来你们是怎么再遇上的？”

“三个月后，在我们第一次约会的酒吧里。”西里斯望着天花板，双眼逐渐失焦，像是又嗅到到了那个的雨天里潮湿的空气，“他看起来很糟糕…而我，我的状态也不怎么样。”

 

男人带着一片阴冷的水汽走进酒吧时西里斯刚从魔法国会的分部回来，就在三小时前安全部失去了两名优秀的傲罗，西里斯赶到时食死徒已经逃离现场，其中一名还活着，但他已经中了钻心咒，在西里斯来得及阻止前用阿瓦达索命要了自己的命。西里斯把尸体送回国会，家属还未被通知，部里还有一堆报告要填，夜里下起了倒霉的雷雨，而西里斯只想坐在这间该死的酒吧里喝个烂醉。

“威士忌。是的。一瓶，谢谢。”刚走近来的男人在隔了西里斯两个位置的地方坐下，他的声音有些沙哑，但在开口的瞬间西里斯还是认了出来。他转过头，看见莱姆斯正坐在吧台吧空口喝着威士忌。他浑身湿透了，袖子还在往下滴水，看起来非常狼狈。

西里斯晃荡着酒杯站起身，一脚踹开了莱姆斯隔壁的人，挤到了座位上去粗声粗气地说着：“非常巧。”

对方感知到西里斯话语里不快和危险的意味，皱着眉偏过头，在看到西里斯时眼里有一丝局促闪过，很快又被他其他灰蒙蒙的情绪盖过去。他看上去非常糟糕，像只在暴雨里淋了一个昼夜的鹭鸟。

“关于那天匆忙的离开，我很抱歉。”长久的沉默后，他说：“如果你受到伤害了的话。”

西里斯哼了一声，转回身来冲酒保又要了一杯马蒂尼。很长一段时间里，两人就这么静坐着喝酒，在莱姆斯终于喝完了瓶里的最后一口威士忌时，西里斯提议道：“有没有兴趣出去走走？”

 

外面依旧下着暴雨，像是明天就是末日一样疯狂地在漆黑的天幕下倾倒，对方并没有带伞，西里斯也没法当着他的面变出伞来，他也并不确定自己现在的心情是否需要一把伞。夜晚的街道上两人就这样走着，任雨水坠落，狠狠地砸在他们身上。

“我痛失了一些朋友，今天晚上。”莱姆斯突然开口，他的声音听起来比之前更沙哑更低沉了。

西里斯望着他，脑海里闪过同伴了无生气的脸，“非常不巧，我也是。”

莱姆斯惊讶地侧过身看着西里斯，神色比刚才更阴郁了：“听着，我很抱歉，但现在不是你取笑我的时候。”

“那并不是取笑。”西里斯感觉受到了冒犯，他嘶声愤怒地说着。

“那是又什么？”他昂起头看着西里斯。

“去你那操蛋的取笑。”西里斯一拳打在了莱姆斯的腹部，莱姆斯在摔倒之前把西里斯也狠狠地拽到了地上，两人扭打在一起，泥水浸湿衣裤，溅在脸上。西里斯的拳头不要命地落在对方身上，莱姆斯也一点没客气，似乎打断了西里斯的一颗牙齿。到后来争吵的缘由似乎都不再重要，两人只在乎拳拳到肉的痛快。西里斯坐在莱姆斯身上，擒住他的肩膀扬起拳头，莱姆斯扭动着左臂抬起手肘作势反击，视线在那个瞬间交汇，西里斯突然低头吻住了莱姆斯。

长久的屏息里，莱姆斯渐渐地放弃了挣扎。

雷声隆隆，大雨倾盆，他嗅到了血的味道。

 

“最后我去他家过了夜。”莱姆斯回忆道，“淋了那样一场雨后，热水和干毛巾非常舒适。当然，那晚什么也没有发生。我急需一场睡眠，第二天早上我就要坐船赶回英国。”

“这次你提前告诉他了吗？”

“不，我没有。”

“听起来你在把他推开。”

“当时的状态…令我感到恐慌。”莱姆斯在深陷着的沙发里坐直，长叹了一口气，“二十七年来我第一次感受到那样的情绪。”

“什么情绪？”

“…安心感。”在思考了很久之后莱姆斯终于把这个词说出口。

“后来呢？”

“很显然，我当时低估了他的执着。”

 

莱姆斯在破晓时分醒来，西里斯躺在身侧，微弱的光从床边照进来，黑色的卷发挡住了他的半张脸。莱姆斯轻手轻脚地起床，把行李收拾好，在对方睁眼前幻影移形离开。例行地，他没打算和西里斯说再见。

倒不是他不想告别，可是他要和他说什么？“你好，我为上次的不告而别感到抱歉，所以这次我决定等你醒来好好作别” 或者“上次的感觉非常好，也许我回来的时候我们可以再来一次？”他想起昨晚黑暗的屋子里两人坐在地板共享着一块干燥的浴巾。浴巾下两人肩挨着肩，支起一片狭小的空间。湿漉漉的头发滴着水，他们凑得那么近，甚至可以听到彼此心脏搏动的声音。莱姆斯感到有人在他胸口划开了一根火柴，蓦地照亮了一片天地。那明显已经是性以外的情绪了，可是他要怎么和他说？他们只是见过两次，睡过一次的陌生人。

晨光微熹，码头却已人声嘈杂。轮船的汽笛提醒着人们这是最后的上船时间。人群匆忙地向通往甲板的楼梯涌去，莱姆斯被挤在人潮中突然听到有人在喊着自己的名字。

“又一次。”

莱姆斯回头看见西里斯站在人潮的另一端，阳光柔和了他的侧脸，太阳在散去的晨雾中逐渐变得清明。

“我猜你还没有好好逛过奥尔良？如果你愿意，我很乐于做你的向导。“

他笑得张扬，有着一股笃定和自信。海风将他胡乱扎着的长发吹乱，脸上还留着昨晚厮打的淤青。

在他再次开口前莱姆斯悄悄地，将口袋里的船票撕了个粉碎。

 

 

-tbc-

————————————————————————————————

本来想让他俩一起做婚姻辅导又突然想起那个年代应该没有同性婚姻咨询师（突然较真

顺说这篇au里两个人的性格都会badass一些，OOC无法避免，不适请快点叉（你tm现在才说


	2. Chapter 2

西里斯美国国会傲罗，莱姆斯依旧是凤凰社成员设定。

tip：根据pottermore，美国魔法届在有一段时间里禁止巫师和麻瓜通婚。

本章为枯燥的婚后生活，还是希望大家能食用愉快吧（x

 

———————————————————

02

 

“如果所有不幸都有一个开端的话，那一定是我们的起点。”西里斯像是有些厌倦了地摆了摆手，站起来走到书架旁。他仔细地打量了一番，把手指搭在其中一本书脊上继续说道：“四个礼拜后我们就结婚了。”

“非常大的一个进展。”

“我猜你想说的词是’迅速’ ” 西里斯把书抽了出来随手翻了几页：“确实是个非常仓促的决定，但是，那部麻瓜电影里怎么说来着？’当你意识到你的余生想和谁一起度过时，你只希望自己的余生尽早开始’。”

“《当哈利遇上莎莉》？”

“对。但很显然，我错了。”西里斯瞧了对方一眼，把书塞回去又抽出了另一本，哑声说：“除非我希望自己的余生充满刻板与无趣。”

“为什么这么说？”

“他并不喜欢，甚至是排斥一切有激进意味的事物。”西里斯捧着书耸了耸肩：“我约他去跳伞。你知道，这是我所能想到的麻瓜世界最刺激的冒险之一了。可当我和他提起这个邀约时，”西里斯突然停顿了一下，皱了皱眉：“他看我的表情让我觉得我就是一个傻瓜。”

 

西里斯从二楼下来时莱姆斯正坐在餐桌边看书。

看，婚后第四天，他依然在读着某本操蛋的书。西里斯这样想着拉开冰箱给自己倒了一杯牛奶。

从他下楼开始到现在，莱姆斯没有分给他一丁点注意力，西里斯毫不怀疑如果 自己不故意打断他，莱姆斯能坐在那里看上一个千禧年。但这是周末，屋外的阳光来得汹涌，西里斯一点也不想在屋子里发霉。他清咳了一声，“莱姆斯，周末去一趟奥兰多怎么样？”

“去做什么？”莱姆斯头也没抬地回了一句。

“你觉得跳伞怎么样？”

“跳伞？”这会儿莱姆斯终于从古籍中抬起头来看着西里斯，他的眼神就像西里斯嘴里塞着一盆尖叫的曼德拉草。

“我不能，西里斯，我这礼拜得在家把这本如尼语民谣读完。”

“当然。”西里斯在心里翻了个白眼，用讥讽的腔调回答道：“世界末日也没这些北欧佬的石碑文来得重要。”

 

“除了他的冒险，他的大计划，他什么都不关心，在他眼里我永远都在读着某本操蛋的书，而他连书名都不知道。”莱姆斯一口气吐完这些话后瘫坐在沙发里叹了口气，转而又意识到自己的失态，迅速地直起身子。

“倒不是我想扫他的兴，只是当时我的交稿日就在那个周五。因为我的特殊状况，我很难找到一份固定工作。我必须拼命地做翻译或者出版研究才能让生活不那么拮据。

“他知道这个状况吗？”

“不，我没告诉他。”莱姆斯顿了顿 ，“他以为我是哪所大学的学者。”

 

“行行好，西里斯，这礼拜别进书房。我把所有的研究按年份摆在地板上了，这周末有个大工程。”把书房门关上时莱姆斯冲西里斯喊着。

“放心，我一定不会进去，“西里斯眼皮都没抬一下继续翻着杂志：“那个书房和你一样散发着古旧生锈的味道。”

莱姆斯全当没听见那后半句，他巴不得西里斯别动进书房的心思——他把一只博格特和一群狐媚子关在了书房里——实验需要。莱姆斯最近在写一篇黑魔法生物防御策略的论文，眼下正写到爱尔兰水鬼。整个下午莱姆斯都坐书房里翻阅资料，盖尔语的古籍看得他头昏脑胀，临近午夜的时候他终于疲惫不堪地爬上床阖了眼。

然而才刚过几分钟，午夜的静寂就被一阵突兀的巨响和惊呼打破。

莱姆斯冲到书房时西里斯正倒在地上，窗门大开，博格特和狐媚子不知所踪。他快速地检查了西里斯的伤势，确认没有什么大碍后松了口气，念了个咒把西里斯唤醒。

西里斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，瞧见莱姆斯后，蓦地跳起来把莱姆斯往身后挤。

莱姆斯被西里斯一推，重重地摔坐在地板上，疼痛和无力让他在这样一个精疲力竭的夜晚终于恼了：“你半夜进我书房做什么？西里斯，这些抄译都被打散了。”

 

“该死的，书房里藏了只博格特和一群狐媚子，他却在责问我为什么要随便进他书房？”西里斯低吼着，有些咬牙切齿的意味，“有时我真为麻瓜的无知感到羞耻。”说完这句西里斯又沉默了一阵，最后重重地合上书，叹了口气，“如果我没把它们赶跑，如果我不在家，如果他独自一人的时候碰上了那些东西怎么办？”

“你后来有和他谈过这件事吗？”

“谈？怎么谈？他不能知道真相。”

 

西里斯掩住伤口仓皇地逃进屋子里，一阵阴冷的风伴着古怪的笑声接踵而至，在庭院里肆虐了一阵后破门而入，渐渐显露出一个面目狰狞的男人的脸。那人手里的魔杖朝西里斯发出几道惨厉的光。西里斯堪堪躲过，光束瞬间粉碎了台灯，躺椅和黑胶架。

“那是我最喜欢的唱片。”西里斯嘟囔着朝对方发出几道回击。

在对方朝西里斯再走近一步前，一道绿色的光击中了他，对方狰狞的表情凝固在脸上倒下，窗台边另一个黑发年轻人正好出现在视野里。

西里斯冲对方笑了笑：“那边的问题？”

“解决了。”对方倒不见外，双臂一撑便翻进了屋子里。

门锁在这时突然传来响动，西里斯心下大乱，不顾另一个黑发年轻人的抗议，把他和食死徒的尸体一脚踹进壁炉，上了几道消音咒封死，又施了个咒好让房间整洁如初。零散的物品在客厅里浮起，复原，飞向归属的地方，西里斯匆忙地理了理领口，飞快把自己摔进沙发里。

莱姆斯进屋时正好看见西里斯在伸手够茶几上的电视遥控板。

“晚上好。”西里斯不动声色地把受伤的左臂袖口向下拉了拉。

 

“一切看上去都很正常，除了所有的东西都摆在了不正确的位置，那天一定有别人进过屋子——”莱姆斯突然止住了话头，愣了愣神，然后勉强地冲对方笑了笑。

“初春新栽下去的几株月季像是被什么永久地被毁坏了。非常可惜，那时我们还很期待它来年五月开在院子里的样子。”莱姆斯倚在靠背上，两眼渐渐失焦，像是进入了一场神游。

“莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯被对方的呼喊兀的拉回现实。他定定地望着治疗师，好一会儿才回过神来，“如你所见，他是混乱的代名词。他永远有他的做派：从天而降，以不容拒绝的姿态打乱你的计划。”

 

门是被一脚踹开的，带着一片躁动的空气，西里斯冲了进来：“莱姆斯！你永远不会猜到我在达拉斯带回了什么！”

此时莱姆斯刚经历完一场满月，精疲力竭，面对神采飞扬的西里斯强打精神笑了笑，但西里斯没注意，也许此刻他的心思全在他的“大惊喜”上。他不由分说，连拖带拽把莱姆斯带下了楼。前夜错位的关节咯吱响动着，幸好此时被下楼的脚步声掩盖过去。莱姆斯紧咬着嘴唇，勉强让自己没在肌肉撕裂所带来的剧痛里叫出声来。

车库门前停着一辆机车，西里斯得意地冲莱姆斯挑了下眉，“怎么样？我在达拉斯路过一家车行的时候看到了它，简直是一见钟情。”

莱姆斯抚着机身，抛光面的黑色底座反常地反射着幽蓝色的光，非常衬西里斯的眼睛：“我以为你要明天才回来。”

“可今晚就是新年夜了不是吗？我必须回来。”西里斯把莱姆斯拉上车，递给他一个头盔：“下城区新开的餐馆厨师是约克郡来的，我们应该去试试，我想你会喜欢的。然后，我们还能去找点别的乐子。”

五脏六腑在前一夜遭受折磨后的莱姆斯根本没有什么胃口，也许在机车的颠簸里他能把胆汁都吐出来，但西里斯神采奕奕，眼里像是藏着焰火，他实在不愿扫了他的兴。

于是他朝西里斯点了点头。

 

“他明显心不在焉，看看他的表情就知道了。”西里斯从书架上抽出了这天下午的第四本书，“有时我觉得，全世界都在狂欢，他还在想着读某本该死的如尼语。”

“这还不是最糟的，有时甚至在性进行到一半——”他突然止住声，骂了一声“操”。

西里斯不带歉意地抬头望向治疗师：“你懂我在说什么。”

 

湿热的舌頭在西里斯的阴茎上來回舔弄，温热的气息吹在他的阴囊之间。莱姆斯把手放在西里斯的大腿上，轻轻地按摩著他的大腿内侧。西里斯低哑地呻吟着，莱姆斯抬头冲他笑了一下，放过西里斯的阴茎开始亲吻他的囊袋。他轻柔地吮吸着西里斯的皮肤，灵活的舌尖却毫不客气地给以刺激。在把整个阴囊都舔湿后，莱姆斯用舌尖轻舔着敏感前端的内侧然后把西里斯的阴茎送到自己嘴里。

莱姆斯的舌面紧贴着他的柱体上下滑动，胡茬有一下没一下地蹭着他的阴茎。西里斯喘息着按着莱姆斯头的手忍不住用力了一些，企图让他的嘴里撑下更多。

楼下的壁炉突然传来了响动，莱姆斯停下来，松开了西里斯的阴茎。西里斯脑内血脉冲撞，正要攀上高潮时突然被扔回谷底。他眼神有些涣散，不解地看向莱姆斯。

莱姆斯向楼梯口望了眼：“你等我一下。”说完他便站起身下了楼，把阴茎还充血的西里斯扔在了书房的中央。

楼下传来一阵翻找的响动，过了一会莱姆斯走回书房：“西里斯，你有看到我那面铜制的镜子在哪吗？两侧纹着鸢尾的那面。”

西里斯沉着脸重复了一遍莱姆斯的话：“你问我有没有看到你那面操蛋的镜子在哪？”

 

“当时真的状况紧急。我的校长…”莱姆斯停顿一下，像是斟酌了一下这个称呼：“我的上司有急事要告知我。镜子可比壁炉的火堆要方便多了。”

“你事后有补偿他吗？”

“没有，”莱姆斯皱了皱眉，“那晚他很快也因为公事出了门。”

“他是做什么的？”

“商人，没完没了的出差。”

“也许你们之间存在距离感的问题。”

“我不知道。我知道的只是，”莱姆斯有些疲倦地闭上眼捏了捏鼻梁，“到了第六年，连盏夜读灯都能成为我们的问题。”

 

西里斯在凌晨才回到家。莱姆斯正坐在床头读着一篇关于古代巫蛊的文章，抬头瞟了眼推门进来的西里斯。两人对视了一眼互相没说话，西里斯把行李箱丢在地板上径直去了浴室，迅速地洗完澡后把自己重重地摔进床里。

“莱姆斯，关上那盏灯好吗。”

“五分钟就好。”莱姆斯打算把这一页读完再睡。

“哦。”西里斯干巴巴地应着，低声咕哝了几句什么。莱姆斯听见了偏头瞧了两眼西里斯。他突然发现西里斯眼眶旁的黑眼圈已经浓重到难以忽视了。下巴上的胡茬让他看起来满是倦容，他上次刮胡子是什么时候？莱姆斯试图回忆却想不起来了，他突然感到某种情绪涌了上来，促使他迅速地关了灯，躺进了被子里。

黑暗里他向身侧的人说着：“晚安，西里斯。”

对方没有回应。

 

“有段时间我经常用闭耳塞听咒和遮光咒让自己入眠。”西里斯终于放弃了对书架的探索坐回了沙发上，他意识到自己又说了几个治疗师听不懂的词汇，无奈地笑了笑，指指自己：“草木皆兵的日子，一点光和响动都能把我惊醒。”

 

西里斯从鸡飞狗跳的国会总部出来时天正下着雨，整个六月到八月国会的安全部都乱做一团，伏地魔的势力算是彻底扩散到了北美，大批麻瓜出身的巫师被虐杀。部长焦头烂额却毫无头绪，需要清查的嫌疑人多到五张单子都列不过来，傲罗此刻也人手紧缺。西里斯花了两个昼夜勘查其中一张单子上的嫌疑人——阿尼玛格斯形态帮了他不小忙，尽管在监视最后一位嫌疑人时他还是被认了出来并遭到了攻击。他勉强把报告送回总部，却再没有力气变回来。

 

“他经常带些莫名其妙的东西回家，”莱姆斯在沙发里换了个坐姿，无奈地耸了耸肩，“有一次甚至带回了一只三英尺高的狗。倒不是我对狗有什么意见，我非常喜欢它们，但当我回家看到地板满是泥泞，书房被搞得一片狼藉时，我实在高兴不起来。”

 

邓布利多的预见最终成真，食死徒的势力还是在另一片大陆上扎了根。在他的授意下莱姆斯去了一个食死徒的房子外盯梢，这会刚和彼得交了接。黎明时分莱姆斯终于回到家中。他一夜未盍眼，满月不过刚过去两天，浑身酸痛。他又困又乏地打开屋门时，发现地上满是泥泞的脚印，像是什么巨兽闯进了屋子里。他警觉起来，回头确认门锁没有被魔法破坏的痕迹。也许是西里斯带回来的，莱姆斯不满地嘟囔了一声，保险起见还是抽出了魔杖，循着脚印走到了书房前。他推开门，一眼看见只黑色的巨犬正趴在他最喜欢的沙发上睡觉。

莱姆斯收起魔杖走近，黑狗睡得很沉，发出低弱的鼾声。它的右前爪和腹部左边似乎受了伤，莱姆斯皱着眉瞧了两眼最终决定以后再和西里斯算帐，此刻还是先给黑狗包扎一下。他取来医药箱，抬起了黑狗的右爪，些许是牵扯到腹部的伤口，它从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的咕噜声，莱姆斯只得更小心地处理了腹部的伤口。全部处理完毕后莱姆斯长吁一口气，黑狗像是有感知一般凑上来往莱姆斯手里蹭了蹭，莱姆斯心下一软，黑狗黑色的皮毛让他想起西里斯的长发，他不由地伸手摸了摸，黑狗这下像是受到了鼓舞，追逐着莱姆斯的掌心，莱姆斯惊慌地收手，却没料到黑狗摔下了沙发，整条狗趴在了他的怀里。莱姆斯被压在地板上动弹不得，索性就这样阖上了眼。

醒来的时候黑狗正趴在他身侧舔舐着他的掌心。莱姆斯看了眼窗外，已是薄暮，他回头看着黑狗突然想起什么，蓦地爬起来从旁边的抽屉里翻出一块巧克力。

“吃吧，你会感觉好一些的。”在黑狗来得及拒绝前，莱姆斯把巧克力塞进了它的嘴巴里。

 

“巧克力，他对巧克力有种近乎偏执的热爱。“西里斯像是回忆起了什么异常糟糕的事，掐住了自己的脖子，做出了一副快要被毒死的表情：“我是说，谁会喂一条狗吃巧克力？”他翻了个白眼继续说着：“因为工作的问题，一年前我决定搬到新泽西去，他也正好在普林斯顿找了份教职。”

“也许是个不错的新开始。”

“但问题来了，麻瓜社会的习惯是——当你搬到一个新社区，你总要和新邻居们打交道。”

 

“别忘了科曼一家。”

“什么？”西里斯手里拿着要交给国会的报告准备出门。

“科曼，我们西侧那栋房子里的邻居。别说你忘了今晚我们得去他家的派对。”莱姆斯坐在书桌前摆弄着什么古怪的文物。

“是的，当然。“西里斯挤出一丝毫无诚意的笑，语气里混入了嘲讽：“我怎么可能忘了？”

 

“那晚是个灾难，有个邻居家的婴儿吐了他一身奶。”莱姆斯懊丧地抹了一把脸：“但说真的，谁和孩子玩的时候会把他扔到五米高再接住？我们离开派对时那对麻瓜夫妇看我们的表情就像是在看一对疯子。”

沉默了一会，莱姆斯深吸了一口气缓慢说道：“他的习惯，他的常识，他的脾气——我估计他曾是哪家的少爷，但他对自己的家世只字不提。”莱姆斯闭上眼，颓然地靠在沙发里，“这就是我们的问题。“

“你的意思是，太多的秘密？”

莱姆斯没吭声，只是用低沉的目光望着对方。

“你对他有多诚实？”

莱姆斯依然没有回答。

对话陷入了一场僵局，双方谁也没有再说话，屋子里静悄悄的，只有座钟的滴答声昭示着时间的流逝。

“坦白一个等于坦白两个，”长久的沉默后，莱姆斯终于再次开口，他的声音变得干哑，像是声带刚被烧红的烙铁熨过。他艰难地说着：“而任何人都不会接受我的第二个秘密。”

说完莱姆斯低头看了看表，给了对方一个抱歉的微笑，“我想我得先离开了。”


	3. Chapter 3

  
    天空是铅灰色的。西里斯告别了治疗师准备走出办公楼时已经是傍晚，层叠堆积的乌云低垂地压在天边。空气又潮又闷，一丝流动的风也没有。纽约就算四月了也是这幅鬼天气，暴雪仿佛才是昨天的事，而春天似乎永远也不会来临，这让西里斯常常怀念新奥尔良，院子里的阳光永远充足，莱姆斯种的绣球这会儿本该开了。西里斯拉开门走上街，电线上站着一排乌鸦低声鸣叫着，像是在报丧。西里斯扫了一眼，把从大楼前台那拿来的薄荷糖狠狠砸向其中一只黑隼。  
  
    黑隼堪堪躲过西里斯的攻击，落到墙边的角落。阴影逐渐化出人形，黑发年轻人摊着手从墙后走出来：“你也下午好。”  
  
    西里斯从鼻腔里哼了一声。  
  
    对方也没在意，迎着西里斯走上来，像是有些不坏好意地笑着：“心理医生？你认真的？”  
  
    “闭嘴，雷古勒斯。”西里斯瞥了一眼对方，没好气地回答着。  
  
    “我假设你没忘记对那倒霉的医生施遗忘咒？”  
  
    “别问这种傻问题。”西里斯扔下这一句后便幻影移形甩开了雷古勒斯。  
  
  
  
    气流因为空间的扭曲，起了一阵轻微的风，西里斯的脚踩在地上的时候扬起了一撮尘土，很快又被粘稠的空气吞没。五十英里外的普林斯顿依旧是令人烦躁的，闷热的潮湿，连视野都变得不清明。这片住宅区此时陷入了一片空旷的白色，只有最近一栋屋子的廊灯隐约透出一些光。西里斯整了整外套的领口，向着那点微弱的光走去。  
  
    身后很快又传来一阵幻影移形的爆裂声。  
  
    “别这么暴躁，西里斯。你知道我来找你也不是完全为了取笑。”雷古勒斯毫不意外地追上了他。  
  
    “最近的虐杀案进展？”  
  
    “怀特海德一家昨晚被杀了。”  
  
    “纯血？”西里斯惊讶地转过身。看到雷古勒斯眼神严肃，他停下脚步，这是第二起纯血被杀事件了，“而国会一些老顽固还坚持把它当成个案？”  
  
    “你知道的，官僚主义。”雷古勒斯嗤笑一声，耸耸肩。  
  
    “这已经不是随机的虐杀了，”西里斯再次迈开脚步。他皱着眉摸了摸下巴，“我们应该去怀特海德家看看。”  
  
    雷古勒斯跟上西里斯，晃动了两下手里的钥匙，“早知道你会这么说。”  
  
    两人最终停在了院子的门口。雷古勒斯漠然地瞧了眼亮着微光的门廊，朝西里斯走近了几步：”我知道你在想什么，但你不能告诉了他。如果国会的那群人知道了…”  
  
    “我知道。”西里斯烦躁地打断了雷古勒斯。  
  
    “你也记得安多米达和泰迪唐克斯发生了什么。”  
  
    西里斯望着门廊的灯没吭声。  
  
    雷古勒斯也不指望得到回应，他仰起头拨着探出铁栅的紫荆，“晚上九点，我在68街和莱星顿大道的交界处等你。”  
  
    西里斯点点头，回身望向雷古勒斯准备道别，突然瞧见雷古勒斯的身影隐在浓雾里，灰蒙蒙的一片几乎要把他吞没了。西里斯没来由地一阵慌张，“Reggie.”他猛地上前两步拉住了黑发年轻人的手。  
  
    “小心点。”  
  
    雾气在渐暗的夜色里越发猖狂，在他们分别前有影子从屋子的窗边掠过。  
  
  
  
    屋子里弥漫着食物的香味，西里斯走进屋子时莱姆斯正坐在餐桌边看书。  
  
    “牛胸肉还在烤箱里，五分钟就好。”莱姆斯神色古怪地看了西里斯一眼，语气有些生涩，“我还以为你六点到家。”  
  
    “波士顿的火车晚点了。”西里斯全当没注意到莱姆斯的不快，打开橱柜抽出餐具摆上桌，“你知道，因为倒霉的罢工。”  
  
    莱姆斯从喉咙里发出一声也许是赞同的咕哝。桌上的烹饪计时器滴答滴答地响着，灶炉依然开着，锅里的沸水发着急促的咕噜声，莱姆斯手指神经质地反复拨动着一页纸。西里斯终于没法无视这令人烦躁的气氛，把摆到一半的盘子搁在桌上，向莱姆斯走近，“好吧，我知道我本该在昨天回来的。我保证，这个月不会再在周末出差了。”  
  
    莱姆斯抬头看向西里斯，依然没什么表示。这让西里斯突然意识到也许莱姆斯并不是因为这件事置气，但眼下他也想不到别的理由了，他在莱姆斯的审视下硬着头皮冲他眨了眨眼睛。莱姆斯像是终于放弃，叹了口气，语气软下来，“西里斯，去镜子前看看你倒霉的黑眼圈，你该好好休息了。”  
  
    “明天。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地牵过莱姆斯搭在桌上的一只手，俯身把他拉进一个吻。吻从嘴角一路蔓延到耳际，“所以你的周末怎么样？”  
  
    “没什么有意思的，看书。”  
  
    西里斯垂眼，不动声色扫了一眼桌上的书。  
  
    “在家？”  
  
    “在家。”  
  
    烤箱发出叮的一声，莱姆斯中断了这场亲吻起身向灶台走去。  
  
    西里斯站在原地又仔细看了一眼页码。  
  
    在他出门前这本书就已经停留在这一页了。  
  
  
  
    两人静默无言，各怀心事地结束了晚餐。西里斯悄悄地从包里摸出一份预言家日报躲到客厅里，翻看着最近错过的消息。  
  
    事实上距离伏地魔最鼎盛的日子已经有段时日了，这名无恶不作的黑巫师在十一年前突然销声觅迹，让整个魔法界陷入了一场狂欢。传闻中有人在那年对伏地魔宿命的对手做出了预言。伏地魔突袭神秘事务司窃取预言球时被上面的保护魔法反噬，灵魂被强制从肉体剥离。  
  
    人们最愿意相信的那个猜测——他在宿命不可扰的古老魔法下死了——尽管在伏地魔之前从没有人尝试从架子上拿走某颗不属于自己的水晶球，但大家都清楚这种行为会带来可怕的后果，毕竟大多预言都有着这样的不可抗力。  
  
    但死了？这也太荒谬，西里斯嗤笑一声，那是愚者才会相信的理论，比如现在魔法国会那群正在为政治斗争焦头烂额的懦夫们。以伏地魔死后依然活跃了十年的食死徒状态来看，这显然不是真的。更何况食死徒的风潮自三十年前在大洋对岸掀起，从没刮到过美洲。这回显然是受指使的，可是为什么是美洲，为什么是现在？虐杀的对象并不真的像表面看上去那样没有规律，有那么几起受害人被折磨致死或至疯前明显被拷问过，家里也都有被翻动的痕迹。  
  
    也许这片大陆上藏着什么伏地魔需要的东西。  
  
    国会参议员正在头版图里发表着一些虚情假意的演讲报告，西里斯瞥了一眼草草翻过。第二版报道了前几天的一起巫师虐杀案。那段时间莱姆斯似乎生了什么病看上去非常虚弱的，西里斯放心不下，请了段假在家陪他，这件事情就没有跟进。不过凶手也很快就被抓到了，雷古勒斯告诉他对方是斯特兰奇家族的纯血主义者。一点也不让人意外。文章的下面有一张案发现场的照片，西里斯一眼扫过，却突然被照片里沙发脚边一个亮闪闪的东西吸引了注意。他又凑近看了两眼。  
  
    那是一枚袖扣。  
  
    上面有着他再熟悉不过的布莱克家族纹饰。  
  
    “西里斯。”莱姆斯从厨房探出头叫了他一声，西里斯慌乱地把正在动的图片那一页叠起来，抓起支铅笔装出正在做填字游戏的样子。  
  
    “晚上我得出门一趟，我约了彼得。”  
  
    “彼得？”  
  
    “你见过他。”莱姆斯说完把头缩回了墙壁后。  
  
    好像是有那么一个人，西里斯脑海里浮现一个皮肤蜡黄的矮个子男人的样子，：“好吧，一会我也得出去一趟，有位大买家今晚来镇子里了，我得去见他一面。”  
  
    厨房里洗碗的声音静了一秒，“好的。”很快水声，碗碟的哐当声又重新响起，莱姆斯的声音夹在其中，“对了，书房里有一封给你的信。”  
  
    西里斯应着，懒懒地上楼走到书房，心里还在想着那枚袖扣的事。桌上躺着一封信，没有来信地址，看那龙飞凤舞的字迹，想来是詹姆。西里斯胡乱撕开信封抽出里面的羊皮纸读了起来。  
  
  
_亲爱的P，_  
  
_我希望你老老实实地去了我给你的那个地址并且发现德尔希博士的心理治疗非常有效。要知道在英国用着这点匮乏的资料给隔着大洋的你找一个心理医生真的不容易。麻瓜心理医生已经是我能做到的最好的了。_  
  
_说真的，巫师界也应该开设心理医生这个职业了。_  
  
_如果你还没去，我希望你至少去试试。我说真的，西里斯，记得我去年去找你，你后来在酒吧里醉酒那事吗。三杯金汤力下肚，你拽着我抱怨对方种种让你厌烦的习惯，让你憎恶的缺点，但我多想要变出一面镜子让你看看你谈论他时的眼神。_  
  
_你也许还没意识到你有多想挽救这段感情。_  
  
_抱歉，我想我最近不能去纽约看你了，原因你知道的，英国最近也不太平。_  
  
_万事小心，西里斯。_  
  
_顺便，我在工作里遇上了一个女孩。_  
  
_P.S.我觉得我非常有希望。_  
  
_P.P.S.我是说真的，兄弟。_  
  
_永远忠于你的P_  
  
  
  
    他应该告诉詹姆他最后去看了那个倒霉的心理医生，西里斯这样想着在桌前坐下，抽出一张新的羊皮纸，提笔写道。  
  
  
  
_致最愚蠢的那个P，_  
  
_毫不意外，德尔希先生就和你一样没用。_  
  
_P_  
  
  
  
    西里斯顿了顿，又提笔问詹姆的近况——当然，主要是关于那个居然让詹姆心动了的女孩。写完后他把信封好，叫来Tenebris［1］把它送出去。做完这一切西里斯感到疲了，他瘫坐在椅子里，就像下午在治疗师的办公室里那样。  
  
    “为什么不试着分开呢？”  
  
    “我是说，如果你真的对这段感情充满厌倦。”治疗师这样问着，“为什么不试着分开呢？”  
  
    西里斯看向治疗师，而治疗师也看向他。  
  
    为什么不试着分开呢？西里斯突然想起早晨睁眼时，莱姆斯在他环抱着的手臂间，他把下巴支在莱姆斯的肩膀上，在半醒半梦中亲吻莱姆斯的发梢。下雨天里两人挤在一张沙发的两头，脚挨着脚，莱姆斯的脸埋在书本里，西里斯坐在对面，恰好能看见莱姆斯好看的眉梢。在他把血和死亡的气息带回家的夜晚里，他把头埋进对方的拥抱，把眼泪流进对方古旧的毛衣里，对方的手平稳又安心地抚摩着他的后背。  
  
    这么久了，他从来没有想象过不再拥有莱姆斯。  
  
    “可那些搪塞用的谎言，那些清晨满脸倦意的回归，你难道就不好奇吗？”说这话的那天雷古勒斯正翻动着莱姆斯落在家里的文件——莱姆斯出门前告诉西里斯他要去学院做关于这些文件的报告。雷古勒斯望向西里斯，“也许他的心另有所属了。”  
  
    西里斯站起身，和雷古勒斯约定的时间也快到了。他走下楼，看见客厅和厨房的灯已经关了，莱姆斯不知什么时候已经出门，只剩门廊的那盏灯还透着昏暗的光。西里斯匆匆地穿上鞋拉开门，发现外面这会儿终于下起雨，虽然也依旧像粘稠的雾，绵薄又无力，打在脸上不痛不痒。  
  
    “诺克斯。”关门前西里斯轻声念道。  
  
    屋子陷入不见底的漆黑之中。  
  
  
  
－tbc－  
  
［1］私自给西里斯的猫头鹰起的名。拉丁语里代表黑暗。  
  
贴个设定必须的资料。由于Dorcus和Bartholomew的爱情带来的悲剧导致了Rappaport’s Law的出台——关于上个世纪的美国巫师界禁止巫师于麻瓜有必要外的来往的规定。  
  
Dorcus’s indiscretions led to the introduction of Rappaport’s Law. Rappaport’s Law enforced strict segregation between the No-Maj and wizarding communities. Wizards were no longer allowed to be friend or marry No-Majs. Penalties for fraternising with No-Majs were harsh. Communication with No-Majs was limited to that necessary to perform daily activities.  
  
这个故事最初被搬到美国就是因为这个设定，不然我实在想象不到什么理由会让狗子瞒着莱自己是巫师这件事了（ntm  
---


End file.
